omitdfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline Pt.I (1978-1980)
Timeline Pt. I (19787-1980) Chronology of the group's activities, appearances, performances, record releases etc. 1978 * 28 September 1978 - First live performance of Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark. * 12 October 1978: first (advertised) gig at Eric's Club in Liverpool supporting John Dowie. * 20 October 1978: first gig at The Factory, Manchester. Support to Joy Division and Cabaret Voltaire. Tracks included on the 'DEP2' EP released free with early copies of Organisation were recorded here. 1979 * 17 May 1979: Factory showcase concert at Acklam Hall, London with Joy Division, John Dowie and A Certain Ratio. * 21 May 1979: OMD's first single Electricity released on Factory records (FAC6) * 09 June 1979: Radio One DJ John Peel plays debut single 'Electricity'. He has been given the single by a Factory records representative during a trip to Manchester. * 27 July 1979: at a benefit concert in Blackpool (supporting Joy Division) Carol Wilson of Virgin subsidiary DinDisc presents the group with a draft record contract. * 20 August 1979: The group record their first session for John Peel. * 27 August 1979: OMITD play the Leigh Valley festival, on the 'Zoo meets Factory half-way' Bank Holiday Monday third day, also featuring Joy Division, Teardrop Explodes and A Certain Ratio.https://www.discogs.com/Various-Leigh-Festival/release/768317 *03 September 1979 - first broadcast of debut John Peel session. * 08 September 1979: OMITD play the Futurama festival in Leeds. * 20 September 1979: first major UK tour begins, as support act to Gary Numan. * 28 September 1979: first re.issue of Electricity on DinDisc. Version produced by Martin Hannet and labelled as "A Factory Records Product". * 08 October 1979: Final night of 16-date Gary Numan tour at Sheffield City Hall.http://www.nureference.co.uk/Tour%201979%20The%20Touring%20Principle%20UK.htm * 11 October 1979: John Peel plays DinDisc release of Electricity (Peel remarks that they get "richly slagged off every time they do a gig - must go and see them!".) 1980 * 01 February 1980: New single Red Frame/White Light is released in both 7" and 12" formats. * 15 February 1980: The band begin an extensive tour of the UK starting at Eric's Club in Liverpool. Touring will continue throughout February, March and April moving on to Europe and the US in late May/early June. * 21 February 1980: RF/WL lyrics in Smash Hits * 22 February 1980: debut album Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark released.https://www.flickr.com/photos/51106326@N00/4318078034/in/album-72157623317138044/ * 06 March 1980: album reviewed by Red Starr in Smash Hits (7.5/10) * 14 April 1980: Second session for John Peel recorded, broadcast on 21 April 1980. New tracks Enola Gay and Motion and Heart are heard for the first time. * 15 April 1980: live performance of Messages and Dancing on OGWT. * 02 May 1980: re-recorded version of album track Messages released as a single * 08 May 1980: first appearance on TOTP with Messages at no. 53 * 29 May 1980: Smash Hits feature 'The Acceptable Face of Synthesisers' and second performance of Messages on TOTP. * 28 July 1980: Live gig at Nottingham Playhouse, filmed for the ITV's Rockstage programme. The performance will eventually be released in 2015 on CD and DVD as part of the 'Access All Areas' series. * 19 September 1980: live performance of Enola Gay at Portsmouth Guildhall, UK, included on Urgh! A Music War compilation album, released in 1981.https://www.discogs.com/Various-URGH-A-Music-War/release/382084 * 26 September 1980: new single Enola Gay b/w Annex released on Dindisc. * 29 September 1980: Third John Peel session recorded, Peel plays Enola Gay single on his show. * 06 October 1980: Third Peel session first broadcast, repeated 03 November 1980. * 09 October 1980: Enola Gay performed for the first time on TOTP when the single is at no. 35 in the charts. * 23 October 1980: repeat studio perfomance of Enola Gay on TOTP. * 24 October 1980: Organisation album released. * 28 October 1980: Enola Gay reached peak position of no.8 (for the first time). * 01 November 1980: Organisation tour begins. * 11 November 1980: After falling back one place, Enola Gay goes back up to no.8 in the UK charts. * 24 November 1980: Live date in Monmartre, Paris. Category:Timelines Category:1979 Category:1978 Category:1980